Gilbaris (Excerlics Continuity)
Gilbaris is an artifical mind who sought to bring peace to the universe through his acts of genocide by resetting lifeforms and digitizing planets, He was the creation of the Kushians under he betrayed them. History Ultraman Geed Reboot Movie To preserve the peace of their planet, the Kushians created Gilbaris in another dimension under the name Telaharkis as an artificial intelligence, nearly 50,000 years old. However, he concluded that lifeforms are obstacles to achieving the path of peace and developed the goal of wiping out all organisms in the universe. After renaming himself as Gilbaris, he wipes up his creators save Airu Higa and turns Planet Kushia into a cyber planet by creating an army of Galactron's. After the genocide, he targetted various planets in the same universe and digitizing them after judging it. Gilbaris also sought destruction, he sends out his Galactrons to destroy many planets and the presence of lifeforms. Although the Space Garrison fought it and his Galactron Army, they failed to stop his acts of genocide. While Gilbaris found himself at Scorpio Nova Universe, he was cast out of the universe by Genesis Messiah before he could do any acts of genocide and the Scorpium Ultras were made aware of his threat. Eventually, he set his sights to Geed's Earth as the next target to judge and reset. TBA Core Form - Core with Tower= }} *'Super Intelligence': As an artificial intelligence, Gilbaris mind to think critically is more powerful than anyone else. *'Durability': As stated by Ultraman Zero! Gilbaris in his core form has great durability, being able to withstand the beam finishers of Ultras and still carrying out his acts of genocide. *'Cyber Planet Kushia': Gilbaris as had control over the cyber planet of Planet Kushia, and how complete control to which place he wishes to travel. **'Dimensional Travelling': The planet allows Gilbaris to cross through dimensional and travel to another universe. **'Digitization': The planet allows Gilbaris to digitize celestial bodies like planets and humans. *'Flight' *'Transformation': Gilbaris covers himself with gun turrets and cannons to become his Perfect Form. Perfect Form *'Powers of Core Form': Except for transformation, Gilbaris has access to all his powers of his Core Form. *'Durability': Gilbaris' armor is extremely durable and can withstand a non-stop onslaught of Ultra attacks before finally breaking down. *'Turret Swap': Gilbaris can change his body into a magnitude of turrets. **'Baris Daltifi': A barrage of missiles and lasers from all the guns in his entire body. ***'Baris Torretta': A stream of bullets released from Gilbaris' body. ***'Baris Distorts': A large ray released from Gilbaris' cannons. ***'Bariscornora': Gilbaris attacks others physically with the arms at his horns. ***'Barisucchione': A giant light bullet. ***'Baris Luce': A defensive barrier. ***'Baris Spin': Gilbaris spins around and firing a barrage of lasers and missiles in a 360 degrees radius, causing devastating damage. ***'Baris Beam': Gilbaris fires a yellow light ray from his chest that is capable of matching an Ultras' Beam. His version of his Galactron Spark. ***'Baris Stream': Gilbaris fires a stream of missiles at the opponent. ***'Baris Launch': Gilbaris launches his cannons on his body to strike the opponent physically. Weakness As an artificial intelligence, Gilbaris is vulnerable to sabotages. His greatest mind in the universe ever existed, was not enough to match Messiah’s genesis power. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Kaiju Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fan Seijin Category:Gilbaris variations